Hesitation
by Midnighttear
Summary: Elfman's finally gonna do it. He's finally gonna be a man and confess how he feels for Evergreen. But what happens when she doesn't answer his confession? Why isn't she giving him an answer?
1. Chapter 1

It was late afternoon when he'd made his decision.

"Just tell her how you feel" Lisanna explained as they sat at the bar of the Fairy Tail guild as she tried to give him advice on how to go about it. That's right. The manly Elfman Strauss was going to tell Evergreen that he was in love with her, and he was terrified.

"It's just something you have to go for. The worse thing that can happen is she says she doesn't feel the same."

"Even though it's highly unlikely she'll say that" Mira added.

"You think so?" He asked her.

"Elfman, she stood by you on Tenrou Island, she believed in you during the Grand Magic Games, and when you in the infirmary, she never once left your side." Mira ticked off on her fingers. "At the very least, her feelings for you are developing."

Just as Mira said this, the Thunder God Tribe walked through the front door of the guild, returning from their latest job. Elfman froze when he saw Evergreen amongst them. Her brown coat was pulled tightly around herself to block out the freezing winter winds. Her beautiful brown hair hung in waves down her back reaching her waist. Snowflakes scattered themselves throughout her hair. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold. Just looking at her made his heart begin to beat faster. Noticing her brother had yet to move, Lisanna lightly elbowed Elfman to snap him out of his trance.

"Go on Elfman. You can do it"

taking a deep breath, Elfman began to walk toward her. His heart was beating a million miles a minute. His head had gone fuzzy. But his determination was strong, like a man.

Once he reached her, she turned to look at him. Her bright green eyes shined through her glasses, causing him to freeze.

 _What so I say?_ Elfmans palms began to sweat. His heart now felt as though it were trying to pound it's way out of his chest. His mind had gone completely blank.

"Yes Elfman?" She asked, the sound of her voice saying his name didn't help at all. Relying on impulse, he quickly grabbed Evergreen by her shoulders and brought his lips down upon hers. Immediately, she tensed up. Elfman began to slowly move his lips against hers hoping she would relax into the kiss... and because he couldn't get enough of her soft lips that tasted like strawberries. He forced himself to pull away after a few seconds when he realized she wasn't kissing back or relaxing.

When he opened his eyes, he saw her face of shock melt into one of concern as she looked at the bar, the floor, anywhere to avoid his gaze. The whole guild had gone silent and was now watching the two of them, waiting for one of them to say something. But the longer Ever's silence continued, the more Elfman's heart began to break.

"Ever, please say something" Elfman said quietly. But she remained silent. Her eyes now glued to the floor. Her hair hung in front of her face, masking it from view.

Evergreen suddenly quickly turned around and ran out of the guild hall as fast as her legs could carry her. Elfman slowly turned back around and walked back to the bar where Mira and Lisanna sat, their expressions full of sympathy for their brother whose heart felt as though it had been shattered like a broken statue.

 **I know I should be writing my other stories but right now I'm not really inspired to write for them. And I feel like Elfgreen is one of those couples that doesn't get enough love. But don't worry, I'll get back to writing Possessed and Marked when I feel inspired for them. But right now I'm on a bit of an Elfgreen hype so please bear with me. Beside this story is already half written out. I just have to type it up. Again I'm sorry for those who are waiting on possessed and/marked. I just really want them to be the best they can be for you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

Evergreen slammed the door to her apartment shut and immediately collapsed onto the floor. Tears began streaming down her face and her breathing was shaky.

 _He's why._ She couldn't believe it. Well, actually she could. It all made sense now. All this time the answer was staring her right in the face. Why hadn't she figured it out sooner? Evergreen was then struck by the reality of what just happened and she smiled as she touched her lips, remembering his firm ones. She blushed as she remembered the joy she felt when he kissed her. But that joy immediately faded once she remembered Elfman's heartbroken face when she didn't kiss back. Leading her to also be reminded of _why_ she couldn't kiss him back, no matter how badly she wanted to. And she _really_ wanted to. But they were already getting suspicious. Dragging Elfman into her mess would only make matters worse and put him at risk.

 _No, it's better this way. Better to break his heart now, than give him false hope of what can never be._ At the word 'never' Ever felt her heart break. Slowly, she got up, took off her coat and heels and fell back onto her bed. Turning onto her stomache, she buried her face in her pillow trying and failing to get the kiss out of her mind. The feel of his strong firm lips moving over hers still lingering on her lips. The tears continued to silently fall from her eyes and seep into her pillow. But whether they were tears of sadness or joy, she no longer knew. The last thing she saw before she fell asleep was the crystal fairy music box on the bookshelf next to her window.

When Evergreen awoke it was almost midnight and though she was afraid to, she decided to return to the guild for dinner. As she walked through the front door, she was surprised to find it almost entirely empty save for Cana who was surprise, surprise, drinking at the bar. Ever quickly scanned the guild regardless to ensure Elfman wasn't there. She just wasn't ready to face him yet.

"He's not here. They went home a little while ago." Cana assured her. Breathing a sigh of relief, Evergreen took a seat at the bar and ordered her dinner. When Kinana left for the kitchen, Cana and Evergreen sat in an awkward silence for several moments before Cana had enough of the silence.

"So, you wanna talk about what happened today?" Cana asked, eyes on her mug.

"I, can't."

"Why not? I mean, who better to confide in than a drunk, right?" Cana took another swig. She wasn't trying to pry. But Evergreen clearly had something bothering her.

"I didn't want to hurt him."

"I didn't think you ever would. So, why did you?"

"Because he's already too involved."

This caught Cana's attention and made her look over at Evergreen who just stared at the salad Kinana brought her. When she received no explanation, she decided to let Evergreen know she was listening.

"Hey, you know, if something is bugging you, you can tell me." It was true. Cana was far from the gossip of the guild.

"It's a long story." Evergreen warned.

"I've got time." Cana shrugged. So, taking a deep breath, Ever began.

"Well, if I'm going to tell you, you're going to need a bit of background knowledge. You know my 'fairy obsession' as others call it?" Cana nodded.

"Well, it's not an obsession. I really am a fairy. I used to live in the fairy world."

"Okay. So, then why are you here?"

"When I was young, my parents and I were visiting this world. Normally, travel between our worlds is heavily discouraged. However, my parents were council members on business, so we had granted access. While we were here, we were ambushed by a band of wizards and they were killed trying to protect me. I had nothing aside from my mothers music box and no way back to the fairy world. Only fully fledged fairies are able to transport between other worlds. So I ended up at Fairy Tail."

"That explains why you were so reserved when you first came here. How old were you? I know it was shortly after Happy had hatched."

"I had just turned fourteen. And all these years later, I have been training my fairy magic and waiting for my eighteenth birthday, when the council would finally acknowledge me as a fully fledged fairy and allow me back to the fairy world. My path was set, and I knew what I wanted. But, then Tenrou happened and I began doubting. And now I'm twenty years old and I'm still hesitating and I didn't know why."

"Until Elfman kissed you?"

"Until Elfman kissed me."

"Wow. That's some heavy stuff."

"I suppose so."

 **Sorry this chapter is so short, but I didn't want your brains to explode from information overload. This is only half of what you guys need to know so next chapter your gonna learn more. Also I apologize if the characters seem out of character. I'm trying to keep them in character but, Ever and I are so different so it's trick getting into her mind set and how she thinks. Please review! They really help me out.**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, why can't you just be a fairy and live here?" Cana asked.

"It is forbidden, being with a wizard. If he were a mortal then it wouldn't be so bad. But it's a law placed to prevent fairy-wizard unions that keeps fairies from living in this world."

"You've gotta be kidding me. Why can't fairies be with wizards? That's just ridiculous."

"To prevent history from repeating itself"

"What happened?"

"Many years ago, a fairy was visiting this world and she met a wizard. Sparing the details,vs he ended up with child. But due to being the offspring of two such powerful yet different magical creatures, the child's power was too great, to where not even he could control them. In the end, the fairy council decided the child's existence was too dangerous and he posed a threat to everyone, including himself. So they decided to do away with him."

"You're not serious"

"To save her child, the fairy attempted to run away with her son. The wizard father even came back, surprisingly and fought off the council so she could escape."

"I'm guessing it didn't do them any good either way, did it?"

"No, shortly after they got away, the child's powers clashed within him, destroying both him and his mother. After that, the council summoned all fairies back to the fairy world for good and humans eventually forgot our existence."

Cana sighed a big gasp of air.

"Wow"

"Should I have accepted Elfman's feelings, the council would have been over here in an instant ready to clips my wings and force me back to the fairy world to serve the higher ups for the rest of my life."

"Clip your wings?"

"Clipped wings are a sign of disgrace and servitude." Speechless, Cana remained silent to give Evergreen a chance to breathe.

"So, everything aside, what do you feel for Elfman?"

"I cannot say specifically out of fear of the council" Leaning over, Evergreen whispered "But it took everything I had to not kiss Elfman back.

"wow"

"Yep, and now that I'm hesitating to return to the fairy world, the council is starting to contact me wanting to know why."

"What have you been telling them?"

"I haven't been answering. I mean what am I suppose to tell them?... What am I suppose to tell him?"

"...I don't know"


End file.
